My Dear Love
by Akita Megumi
Summary: Len adalah anak seorang bangsawan yang entah kenapa dia berusaha lari dari rumahnya.karena sebuah tragedi Len mengalami amnesia dan tidak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya "Len", berkat kejadian tersebut dia dapat bertemu sang putri ra-kira bagaimanakah kisahnya (kwhidupan Len dan Rin)? apakah bisa Len mengingat semuanya kembali?...kalau penasaran silahkan membaca...
1. Chapter 1

**My Dear Love**

**Diclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukanlah milik saia dan disini saia hanya numpang pinjam nama….tapi tenang saja cerita ini murni 1000-?- %-?- milik saia**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, dan mungkin akan ada humornya**

**Warning:**

**Pasti kalian akan siap dengan kantung muntah kalian untuk saat ini….**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah langsung aja back to the story…**

**.**

**Happy Reading X3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kehidupan Sang Pangeran

Di dalam sebuah rumah bangsawan yang sangat besar dan kaya raya itu lahirlah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut _honeyblonde _gelap dengan mata _blue azure_nya…disana keluarga mereka memberinya nama Len….dan di tempat lain pun di dalam sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang rumah orang yang biasa saja lahirlah seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut _honeyblonde _cerahnya dan mata _aquamarine_nya yang begitu indah…

Kedua anak itu pun kini tumbuh menjadi anak remaja dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing dan juga kehidupan mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat berbeda jauh dari pada yang lainnya…dan di dalam rumah bangsawan tersebut membuat hidup Len sangat menderita…

"Len-sama….Len-sama….ayo bangun….Len-sama…Len-sama…"

Dengan perlahan Len membuka matanya dan melihat pelayan pribadinya sedang berdiri tepat di depan matanya…."Ada apa Gumi-san….pagi-pagi kayak gini sudah berisik….?" Ucap Len masih mengantuk

"Ayo cepat bangun Len-sama….hari ini Leon-sama dan Lily-sama pulang….bersamaan dengan Rinto-sama juga…." Ucap Gumi yang bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Len sejak Len kecil

"Biarkan saja….memangnya apa masalahnya denganku?" ucap Len dengan kesal

Memori Len pun kembali terulang ketika ia masih berumur 2 tahun dimana orang tuanya meninggalkannya hanya untuk menemani kakaknya yang bernama Rinto tersebut…bahkan dari dulu pun orang tuanya tidak pernah sayang dengannya berbeda sekali dengan Rinto yang penuh dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang oleh orang tuanya itu…

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau menemui merekaq sama sekali…." Ucap Len sambil membalikkan badannya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya

"Ayolah…..Len-sama harus menemui mereka….mumpung mereka aka nada disini selama 5 bulan…" ucap Gumi sambil menarik-narik selimut Len, sedangkan Len hanya terdiam tidak mau menjawab ucapan dari Gumi pelayannya itu

"Dasar Len-sama ini kebiasaan….ya sudah saya permisi terlebih dahulu…." Ucap Gumi yang lalu melangkah keluar pintu

"Maaf Gumi-san….tapi aku memang belum mau menemui mereka…." Ucap Len yang melihat kepergian Gumi tersebut

Sedangkan dilantai bawah sudah banyak pelayan dan pegawai yang merawat rumah tersebut dan yang ada di rumah tersebut menyambut kepulangan Leon, Lily, dan bahkan Rinto yang baru saja kembali dari kepergiannya ke Negara Inggris tersebut…

"Rinto-sama….boleh tidak kalau saya bertanya?" ucap salah satu pelayannya

"Silahkan…" ucap Rinto

"Di Negara Inggris ada apa saja disana?" ucap pelayannya lagi

"Ada banyak hal…bahkan banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang indah seperti kalian semua…." Ucap Rinto

"Kyaaaa…." Histeris para pelayan wanita disana, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Len sudah bersiap dari tadi dan mengawasi mereka dari atas

"Apa hebatnya Negara Inggris itu…." Ucap Len ketus

"Sebenarnya aku berharap tidak pernah terlahir di dalam keluarga ini….dan tidak pernah mengingat semuanya ini…." Ucap Len lagi sendiri

"Len…." Teriak seseorang dari bawah, dengan segera Len pun menoleh ke bawah

"Len….adik kecilku yang manis….sedang apa kamu disana? Ayo cepat turun….memangnya kamu tidak merindukkan kakakmu ini…." Ucap Rinto dari bawah dan semuanya pun mulai menoleh kea rah Len semua…

"Tidak juga….aku sama sekali tidak merindukan kalian semua…." Ucap Len santai sambil melompat turun dari lantai atas tersebut

"Kau tau….aku justru akan lebih senang lagi kalau kalian tidak pulang…." Bisik Len ke telinga Rinto sambil dengan santainya melalui Rinto, Leon, dan Lily tersebut

Rinto pun menatap ke arah kepergian Len….

"Sudahlah….Rinto-sama….Len-sama memang sudah seperti itu sejak dia kecil…" ucap salah satu pelayannya

"Ya aku tau…." Ucap Rinto sambil mengulas senyum ke arah para pelayannya itu, sedangkan Gumi yang melihat tingkah aneh dari Len segera pergi menyusul Len….

Di dalam taman keluarga Kagamine….disana Len sedang duduk sendiri di taman tersebut sambil melihat kea rah bunga-bunga yang ada disekitar tempat itu….

"Len-sama…." Ucap Gumi sambil melangkah mendekatinya

"Jangan mendekat….Gumi-san pun sama saja dengan mereka semua….lagi pula Gumi-san khan sudah lama menyukai Rinto dan Gumi-san juga sudah lama dekat dengan Rinto…bukan aku….kalau begitu pergilah kesana…..aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi…..karna aku sudah biasa sendiri….." ucap Len yang merasakan di dalam dadanya terasa sangat sakit

"Maafkan bibi…..bukan itu maksud bibi….bibi hanya-" ucap Gumi yang terhenti dengan tawa keras Len

"Bibi? Sejak kapan aku menganggap Gumi-san sebagai bibi atau pelayanku….?" Ucap Len yang masih tertawa sekeras mungkin yang sebenarnya dia tidak ingin tertawa

"Lalu….?" Ucap Gumi yang terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Len

"Aku sudah menganggap Gumi-san sebagai kakakku…..orang tuaku…..temanku…..bahkan Gumi-san jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawaku…..tetapi setiap Gumi-san dekat denganku….Gumi-san selalu melihat kebelakangku (Rinto)..….bukan aku" ucap Len sambil memberikan tatapan sendu yang penuh luka dan kesedihan itu lagi ke arah Gumi

Gumi yang baru menyadarinya pun segera meneteskan air matanya dan jatuh tertunduk lemas karna rasa bersalahnya tersebut….Len pun dengan segera berjalan melalui Gumi dan melangkah pergi begitu saja….

"A-Aku…..dianggap Len berharga….padahal Rinto pun tidak pernah menganggapku seperti…..dan dia hanya menganggapku sebagai…..teman dan pelayannya saja tidak lebih…..tapi kenapa aku lebih senang dibandingkan bersama Len?" ucap Gumi yang masih tersendat dengan air matanya

Len pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan segera dan mulai mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk bahkan seberkas cahaya pun tidak disana Len mulai merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya….

"Apa….apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Len tiba-tiba seberkas keinginannya untuk meninggalkan rumahnya jauh-jauh pun dia lakukan….Len pun segera membereskan semua pakaiannya dan dia pun segera menuliskan sebuah surat lalu pergi melalui jendela rumahnya dengan melompat kebawah dan mulai berlari menjauh….tiba-tiba saja di depannya terdapat segerombolan orang jahat yang menghadangnya beserta senjata yang mereka bawa tersebut

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Len yang mulai berjaga-jaga

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya? Bagaimana bisa seorang bangsawan sepertimu ada ditempat seperti ini sendirian?" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti pimpinan mereka

"Kenapa memangnya? Memangnya itu sebuah masalah buat kalian?" ucap Len tenang

"Wah….rupanya bangsawan kecil kita ini tidak tau sama sekali ya? Baiklah….kalau begitu kita ajari dia tentang artinya bahaya yang dia cari setelah keluar dari singgasananya itu" ucap bos mereka sambil memberi perintah untuk menyerangnya….dengan segera Len mengelak dan mulai menyerangnya kembali tapi ketika Len sedang sibuk menangani salah satu kelompok tersebut salah seorang dari kelompoknya memegang kedua tangan Len hingga Len tidak bisa bergerak….salah satu temannya itu pun segera memukuli perut Len berkali-kali dengan sangat keras hingga membuat darah keluar dari mulut Len…Len yang mulai merasa kesal pun menendang yang baru saja memukulnya itu lalu melompat ke arah belakang hingga pegangan orang tadi pun terlepas…lalu dia pun mulai memukulnya kembali tapi belum lama Len memukul yang satu tersebut seseorang dari belakang segera memukul punggung kepala Len dengan sangat keras menggunakan besi dan membuat Len pingsan seketika….

Waktu pun cepat berlalu dan di dalam rumah Len pun sedang sibuk mencari Len yang sudah menghilang seminggu tersebut….kekhawatiran tersebut pun yang mulai dirasakan Gumi dengan menggenggam erat surat yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan hanya untuknya itu dari Len….

_Dear Gumi-san,_

_ Kini aku akan pergi sangat jauh dari rumah, dan aku akan meninggalkan mereka semua temasuk Gumi-san….aku hanya berharap Gumi-san bisa bahagia dengan Rinto dan dengan keluargaku itu…_

_ Jujur sebenarnya aku membenci cara kabur seperti ini….tapi itu akan lebih baik dari pada aku harus terus tersiksa melihat semuanya, dengan sikap kalian semua, ucapan, pikiran, bahkan perasaan kalian semua itu….lebih baik kalian semua mulai melupakanku…._

_ Karna aku bukanlah lagi Len yang kalian kenal….Len yang dulu sudah tiada….semoga kalian semua bisa bahagia selamanya…._

_Salam terakhir dari seseorang yang paling kalian benci,_

_Len_

Len pun kini mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan hanya kegelapan yang bisa dia lihat…bahkan dia tidak terlalu bisa merasakan tangan kanannya tersebut dengan segera dia mulai melihat kesekelilingnya….dan tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya…..Len pun mencoba melepaskan ikatannya dengan menggesek-gesekkannya ke paku yang tertancap tidak sempurna tersebut….dengan cepat Len terus dan terus menggesekkannya hingga akhirnya tali tersebut pun mulai terputus….dengan ceoat Len mulai melepaskan ikatan tali di kakinya dan akhirnya pun terlepas dan Len pun mulai berdiri dan mengambil barangnya dan mulai berlari jauh dari tempat tersebut….meskipun kakinya terasa sakit sekali….tapi akhirnya dia bisa melarikkan diri dengan sangat jauh….dia pun melihat ke sekelilingnya hanya pohon saja yang dia lihat….dia pun terus dan terus berjalan karna kakinya mulai merasakkan sakit yang lebih begitu juga dibagian kepalanya….ketika Len sedangbejalan dia pun tergelincir hingga menyebabkan dia jatuh kejurang dan membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras disebuah batu yang besar….

1 minggu pun berlalu….

Dengan perlahan Len membuka matanya dan dia pun mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya….

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap seorang gadis, Len yang penasaran pun menatap ke arah gadis yang memiliki rambut sepinggang dengan warna _pink_ itu

Len pun hanya mengangguk lemah "Kau siapa?" tambah Len

"Aku Luka…..Megurine Luka….kalau boleh aku tau kenapa kamu ada dibawah jurang waktu itu?" tanya gadis yang baru saja menyebut namanya Luka

"Aku tidak ingat….tapi ini dimana? Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Len yang terlihat kebingungan

"Karena kamu terluka berat waktu itu…..makanya aku membawamu kesini? Tapi apa kau tidak ingat kenapa kamu kesini? Dari mana asalmu? Dan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Luka dan Len hanya menggeleng saja

"Tapi yang aku ingat namaku adalah Len…." Ucap Len

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau jadi adikku dulu….hingga kira-kira ingatanmu bisa kembali pulih…." Ucap Luka dan Len pun mengangguk setuju

"Oh iya? Mulai besok kamu bersekolah di tempat aku bekerja…..besok Rin akan datang menjemputmu…." Ucap Luka

"Rin?" gumam Len terlihat bingung

Pintu rumah Luka pun segera diketuk oleh seseorang….setelah Luka mempersilahkan masuk….seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut _honeyblonde _cerah sebahu, pita putih yang begitu dominan menghias rambutnya…..gadis itu pun tersenyum ke arah Len

"Len? Ini yang namanya Rin…..Rin? dia namanya Len…." Ucap Luka mengenalkan

"Hai….aku Rin…." Ucap Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hai juga…." Ucap Len menjabat tangan Rin

"Oh iya? Kamu itu dari mana?" tanya Rin yag penasaran

"Sepertinya? Akibat benturan keras dikepalanya dia mengalami amnesia…." Ucap Luka

"Amnesia? Ya sudah….kamu bisa koq tinggal di desa kami…." Ucap Rin

"Iya…..terima kasih…." Ucap Len

"Baiklah Len….besok aku akan menunggumu diluar rumah ya…." Ucap Rin sambil meninggalkan Rin

Esoknya,

Rind an Len berangkat bersama hingga tiba di sebuah sekolah yang terlihat sangat megah dan besar….

"Ini dia sekolah kita…." Ucap Rin

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Endingnya nanggung? Dan panjang banget chapter 1 nya….tapi pasti kalian pada penasaran khan kira-kira gimana kehidupan baru sang pangeran (Len) yang sedang amnesia tersebut….kira-kira ingatan Len yang hilang tersebut bisa kembali…..? kalau pada penasaran tolong…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Pleeaassseee XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dear Love**

**Diclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukanlah milik saia dan disini saia hanya numpang pinjam nama….tapi tenang saja cerita ini murni 1000-?- %-?- milik saia**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, dan mungkin akan ada humornya**

**Warning:**

**Pasti kalian akan siap dengan kantung muntah kalian untuk saat ini….**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah langsung aja back to the story…**

**.**

**Happy Reading X3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Life

Ketika Len dan Rin hendak memasuki kedalam gerbang sekolah disana terdapat 2 pria aneh yang sedang berkelahi hingga guling-gulingan-?- ditanah hanya karena memperebutkan sebuah permen-?-….Rin yang mengenalnya pun segera meleraikan perkelahian mereka…

"Kaito-senpai….Mikuo-senpai…ngapain sih kalian ini?" lerai Rin

Kaito dan Mikuo pun segera bangun dan membersihkan pakaian mereka

"Gara-gara dia….masa permen Cuma tinggal satu saja mau diminta…." Ujar Mikuo kesal

"Kamu itu….khan tadi kamu sudah makan banyak banget…masa yang terakhir itu mau diminta lagi…." Balas Kaito yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Mikuo

"Sudah….sudah lagi pula Cuma gara-gara sebuah permen saja sampai seperti itu…." Ucap Rin yang tidak bisa melerai perdebatan mereka sama sekali…Rin yang merasa kalah pun pergi menjauh untuk menyendiri…Len yang terlihat kebingungan pun mulai angkat berbicara…

"Ano? Kalau aku boleh tanya…kalian itu pasangan kekasih ya…." Ucap Len datar yang sukses membuat Kaito dan Mikuo pun tersendat dan akhirnya berhenti berkelahi…karna penasaran dengan siapa yang berbicara Mikuo dan Kaito pun menatap ke arah Len…

"K-Kau yang tadi bertanya ya?" ucap Kaito

"Iya…." Ucap Len santai

"Tentu saja bukan….ngapain juga aku harus pacaran sama dia…lelaki dengan lelaki lagi…khan itu mustahil…" ucap Mikuo

"Hi...siapa juga yang mau sama kamu..." ucap Kaito sambil bergidik ngeri

"Kalau memang bukan pasangan kenapa harus seheboh itu..." ucap Len datar

Kata-kata Len pun berhasil membuat Kaito dan Mikuo kesal dengan Len...Rin pun segera menarik lengan Len dan berlari jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya tersebut...

Sesampainya di dalam kelas...Len dan Rin pun duduk ke bangku mereka dan mereka duduk bersebelahan...disana Len terlihat bingung dengan suasana kelasnya...yang begitu ramai, kotor, dan banyak sekali anak-anak nakalnya...Rin yang penasaran dengan Len pun bertanya...

"Kamu lihat apa Len?" Tanya Rin

"Kelas...kelasmu benar-benar kotor bahkan tidak cocok kalau disebut kelas..." ucap Len santai

"Iya juga sih...tapi kamu tidak boleh mengatakan hal tersebut disini...kalau nanti ada yang mendengarkanmu bagaimana?" Ucap Rin sambil menutup mulut Len dengan tangannya itu

Len pun menarik tangan Rin yang masih menutupi mulutnya itu "Iya...aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang aneh lagi..." tambah Len

"Nah...kalau begitu khan nyawaku bisa selamat..." ucap Rin

"Tapi sebenarnya kita sekolah dimana sih?"Tanya Len yang terlihat bingung

"Kita...kita itu bersekolah di Voca Gakuen...sekolah yang sangat terkenal..." ucap Rin

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapamuridnya seperti ini semua?" Tanya Len

"Entahlah...aku sendiri juga heran..." ketika Len dan Rin sedang asyik membicarakan tentang sekolah meraka Luka pun masuk dan mulai mengajarkan tentang pelajaran matematika setelah bel berbunyi menandakan bel istirahat banyak sekali anak-anak yang langsung berhamburan-?-keluar kelas mereka terkecuali Len...dia hanya sedang duduk di mejanya sambil membaca buku yang baru saja dia pinjam dari Rin...

Di kantin sekolah seperti biasa Rin, Miku, dengan Teto makan bersama dalam sati meja...disana mereka mulai menggosip dan mulai membahas tentang murid baru di kelas mereka...Len...

"Nee...Rin...kenapa tingkah murid baru di kelas kita terlihat aneh ya..." ucap Miku

"Iya...seperti orang yang baru saja dihapus ingatannya" tambah Teto

"Memang..." ucap Rin santai sambil meminum parfait jeruknya...

"Benarkah..." ucap Teto dan Miku histeris, Rin pun segera menyelamatkan telinganya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya

"Nggak usah sekaget itu juga..."ucap Rin kesal

"Gomen...tapi gara-gara apa dia koq bisa kayak gitu?" Ucap Miku

"Begini...sebenarnya waktu dia ditemukan Luka-chan dibawah jurang sana...dia nggak ingat apapun...yang dia ingat hanyalah namanya saja Len...itu pun dia lupa nama marganya...jadinya sulit khan...akhirnya aku dan Luka-chan sepakat untuk menyuruhnya tiggal disini untuk sementara waktu" ucap Rin

"Oh...kalau begitu...dia itu benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya khan...?" Tanya Miku, Rin pun segera mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Kasihan sekali dia..." ucap Teto

Mereka bertiga kembali bermain dan bercanda bersama kembali, tidak terasa waktu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat...kini Len sedang berada di rumah Luka yang kini menjadi kakak angkatnya itu...

"Tadaima..." ucap Len datar

"Okaeri...bagaimana sekolahnya?" Tanya Luka dari ruangan dapur

"Biasa koq Luka-san..." ucap Len yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa

"Jangan seperti itu...tapi apa kamu sudah mendapatkan teman baru?" Tanya Luka

"Belum..." ucap Len sambil menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya

"Kenapa? Apa kamu nggak bisa bergaul?" Tanya Luka sambil meletakkan makan siang Len diatas meja tamu

"Mungkin saja...tadi saja Rin ninggalin aku sendiri..." ucap Len sambil mencoba menyantap makan siangnya tersebut

"Oh...pantas saja khan...lagian Rin khan juga sudah punya teman banyak banget...nanti kamu juga akan dapat...sabar saja...eh? Tapi apa kamu sudah ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Luka...Len pun hanya menggeleng pelan

"Sabar saja...lama-lama juga akan ingat sendiri...tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri untuk mengingatnya..." ucap Luka sambil tersenyum ke arah Len

"Arigatou Luka-san...semoga saja aku bisa mengingatnya..." balas Len

"Ya udah...aku tinggal keluar sebentar ya...kamu nggak masalah khan kalau ditinggal sendirian?" Tanya Luka

"Nggak...lagiankhan aku cuma kehilangan ingatan bukannya yang aneh-aneh..." ucap Len

"Ya udah...kalau ada apa-apa kamu ke rumahnya Rin aja ya..." ucap Luka dan Len pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

Ketika di dalam rumah Len hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit tersebut...

"Apakah aku bisa mengingatnya? Apakah aku benar-benar membutuhkan ingatanku tersebut?"Gumam Len pelan

Sedangkan di rumah keluarga Len yang asli...

Disana Gumi menangis sekeras-kerasnya...begitu pun Lily disana pun Leon sedang berusaha menenangkan Lily sedangkan Rinto bertanya pada seseorang yang baru saja menyampaikan sebuah kabar...

"Apa benar yang kamu katakan tersebut?" Ucap Rinto tidak percaya

"Benar...kami pun sudah melihat sendiri dan memeriksa mayat tersebut...dan memang benar...dia adalah mayat Len-sama...adik tuan..." ucap pelayan tersebut

"Bagaimana bisa? Mana mungkin Len telah meninggal?" Gumam Gumi yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kabar tersebut

"Len...kenapa Len? Kenapa kamu harus pergi secepat ini? Padahal okaa-san belum sempat membahagiakanmu..."ucap Lily yang terlihat benar-benar terpukul

"Sudahlah Lily...kalau Len lihat kita semua menangis disini dia akan sangat sedih..." ucap Leon sambil coba menenangkan Lily

Setelah itu pun orang yang memberi kabar tersebut segera keluar...begitu pun dengan Gumi...dia pun ikut keluar meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk pergi ke taman tempat dimana Len dan dia sering bermain...setibanya Gumi pun duduk di salah satu kursi taman tersebut...tiba-tiba angin pun tiba lalu menerbangkan sekelopak bunga mawar yang indah hingga ada digenggaman Gumi...ingatan itu pun mulai tampak lagi...Gumi pun segera menangis sejadi-jadinya...

Flash back on...

Di sebuah taman yang begitu indah dengan bangku tamannya yang berwarna putih bersih menambah suasana damai taman tersebut...disana ada seorang gadis denga rambut hijau lumut sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya...

"Rinto...kenapa? Kenapa kamu tinggalkan aku sendirian disini?" Tangis gadis tersebut yang sebenarnya bernama Gumi, sehilir angin pun datang menghampirinya dengan menerbangkan sekelopakbunga mawar yang indah hinggap di tangannya...tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang datang menghampirinya...

"Gumi-san kenapa menangis?"Tanya anak tersebut

"Tidak apa-apa koq Len-sama..." ucap Gumi sambil mengusap air matanya

Len pun segera menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dengan erat..."Gumi-san tidak perlu takut...khan disini ada Len yang akan selalu melindungi Gumi-san dari segala bahaya"tambah Len

"Benarkah? Wah Gumi-san sekarang menjadi lebih tenang...terima kasih ya...Len-sama" ucap Gumi

"Gumi-san tau...disini adalah tempat favoritku bahkan bunga yang ada di tangan Gumi-san itu...tapi akan lebih cantik lagi kalau..." ucap Len yang mengambil kelopak bunga tersebut lalu memasangkannya di rambut Gumi "Kalau begini...akan jauh lebih cantik...baik bunganya dan orang yang memakainya" tambah Len sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya yang masih terlihat lugu tersebut...tanpa terasa seulas senyum terpasang diwajah Gumi yang sedang sedih itu dan akhirnya mulai dari hari itu Len dan Gumi selalu bersama

Flash back off...

Tanpa terasa Len sudah tinggal di rumah Luka selama 5 bulan dan ternyata masih sama...ingatan Len tidak pernah kembali...kini di dalam sekolah Len sedang diadakan sebuah festival tahunan yang selalu ramai tersebut...begitu pun hari ini kelas Len, Rin, dan teman-temannya itu sedang menyusun tema tentang drama cinta Romeo dan Juliet...di dalam tema tersebut Len menjadi Romeo sedangkan Rin Julietnya...mereka berdua terlihat serasi dan kompak...Rin yang sedang sibuk membantu pun ditatap jauh oleh Len...tetapi entah kenapa setiap Len memandang Rin jantungnya selalu berdebar dengan keras...

"Apakah Rin tau tentang perasaanku ini ya...?" Gumam Len pelan

"Aku berharap kau bisa jadi milikku Rin..." ucapnya tegas dalam hati

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana Gaje khan? Ya semoga di chapter 3 akan lebih bagus lagi….**

**Oh iya? Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview kemarin dan mendukung saia…semoga dengan membaca chapter 2 ini nggak akan bosan ya….**

**So…..**

**RnR Please…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dear Love**

**Diclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukanlah milik saia dan disini saia hanya numpang pinjam nama….tapi tenang saja cerita ini murni 1000-?- %-?- milik saia**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, dan mungkin akan ada humornya**

**Warning:**

**Pasti kalian akan siap dengan kantung muntah kalian untuk saat ini….**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah langsung aja back to the story…**

**.**

**Happy Reading X3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Falling In Love With You

Di dalam acara festival tersebut tanpa hentinya Len terus memandangi Rin dari jauh….Rin yang sejenak terdiam mulai merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang aneh dengan sikap Len tersebut…dengan melangkah perlahan Rin pun mendekati Len yang sedang mengintipnya dari balik tembok…

"Len…." Kejut Rin yang membuat Len tersentak kaget hingga menabrak dinding dibelakangnya

"A-Ada apa sih?...p-pake n-ngagetin segala…" bentak Len yang langsung salah tingkah

"Bukannya ada apa? Tapi kenapa?" ucap Rin yang terlihat kesal

"Heh? Kenapa?" ucap Len yang terlihat bingung

"Iya…maksudku…kenapa dari tadi kamu memperhatikanku dari balik tembok ini?" ucap Rin yang menyadari tingkah aneh Len

Len yang tersetak kaget dengan wajah memerahnya memalingkan wajahnya dari Rin "S-Siapa yang m-memperhatikan kamu?" ucap Len yang terlihat gaguk…Rin pun segera tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aneh Len

"Kalau begitu….jangan pernah mengintipku lagi nanti…" ucap Rin ketus

"Iya…lagian yang mau melihat kamu itu siapa?...khan cuma-" ucap Len yang terhenti ketika Ted kawannya memanggilnya

"Huh…dasar orang aneh…" gumam Rin sambil berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tadi

* * *

Len POV

"Nyaris saja ketahuan" pikirku

Kini aku dan Ted serta kawan-kawan sekelasku yang lain sedang sibuk membagikan brosur agar semua orang mau datang….tetapi entah kenapa aku merasakan lelah yang sangat berlebihan…

"Len…" ucap Ted sambil menepuk pundakku pelan

"Nani?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Kamu kenapa? Koq kelihatan lemas banget? Ditambah mukamu pucat banget? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Ted secara bertubi-tubi sedangkan aku hanya menggeleng saja

"Yakin?" tanyanya lagi sebagai jawabannya aku hanya mengangguk saja

"Ya sudah…tapi keluarkan dong semangatmu biar kita bisa dapat banyak pengunjung….lihat saja teman-teman kita yang lain mereka terlihat begitu semangat….dan juga kamu harus lebih semangat dari mereka" ucap Ted

"Iya...akan aku usahakan" ucapku

Ted pun segera kembali membagikan brosur yang masih begitu banyak di tangannya….apalagi milikku satu pun belum ada yang mengambilnya….

"Hah…kenapa harus aku sih yang melakukannya…" gumamku pelan

Aku pun segera membagikannya dengan sekuat tenagaku

* * *

Rin POV

Aku, Miku, Teto sedang sibuk melayani para pengunjung yang datang…aku pun melihat ke arah luar dimana Le dan murid laki-laki yang lainnya pada berjuang…oh iya? Kalian pasti pada bingung kenapa kami berjuang sekeras ini…itu karena….

Flash Back On…

Di dalam kelas X-C…wali kelas mereka Luka-sensei sedang memberikan penyuluhan tentang acara festival yang akan berlangsung selama 1 minggu dan hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi festival tersebut akan dimulai…

"Baiklah murid-muridku semua Cuma tinggal 2 hari lagi akan diadakannya festival tahunan kita selama seminggu dan selama seminggu kita harus bisa menarik minat para pengunjung lebih banyak lagi…" ucap Luka-sensei sambil menggebrak meja

Rin pun segera mengajukan pertanyaan "Maaf sensei tapi kenapa?"

"Ah…karena kita harus menang di dalam perlombaan" ucap Luka-sensei

"PERLOMBAAN…." Ucap yang lain serentak

"Iya…karena di dalam perlombaan tersebut bagi kelas yang menang akan diberikan hadiah tur wisata beramai-ramai dan juga uangnya dapat kita gunakan juga…" ucap Luka-sensei

"Benarkah? Tapi untuk apa?" gumam yang lainnya sendiri-sendiri

"Hah…ya…mungkin buat kalian belanja-belanja dalam tur wisata tersebut.." ucap Luka-sensei sambil menghela nafasnya

"Wah…asyiknya…" ucap yang lain

Flash back Off…

* * *

Itulah yang menyebabkan kami semua harus menang dan bisa tur wisata…tapi sebelum itu…Luka-san bilang kepadaku tadi pagi kalau Len itu sebenarnya sedang demam parah…tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala ingin ikut…

"Rin…Rin…RIN…" teriak Miku yang memdiriku kembali dari lamunanku

"A-Ada apa Miku?" tanyaku

"Kamu itu yang ada apa?" ucap Miku yang terlihat kesal

"Maaf…maaf…memangnya kamu mau ngomong tentang apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Nggak jadi…." Ucap Miku ketus yang kembali melayani pesanan pengunjung

"Ya udah…" ucapku

Aku pun kembali melayani pesanan yang begitu banyaknya…ketika waktu sekolah pun berakhir kami pun semua berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat tentang festival esok harinya…

"Baiklah…berkat usaha keras kita semuanya hari ini kita bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dan juga pengunjung yang merasa sangat puas dengan tema yang kita ajukan dan juga pelayanan kita…" ucap Ted sebagai ketua dari festival tersebut

"Ano…kira-kira besok kita akan membawa tema apa?" tanya salah satu murid yang begitu pemalu di dalam kelasku Lenka

"Apa ya…" jawab Ted yang sejenak berpikir

"Ah…bagaimana kalau kita besok membawakan tema rumah sakit saja" ucap Luke

"Rumah sakit…?" ucap yang lain dengan kompak

"Iya….nanti yanmg cewek sebagai perawatnya…nanti beberapa cowok akan jadi dokternya dan sisanya akan jadi perawat prianya…" jelas Luke

Sejenak kelasku pun terasa hening…

"Baiklah…kami semua setuju dengan ide bagusmu itu Luke…" Ucap Ted

"Baiklah besok kita akan mengangkat tema rumah sakit…" lanjut Ted sambil menatap ke arah kita semua

Ketika semuanya setuju kami pun segera berjalan keluar kelas untuk kembali ke rumah kami masing-masing…dan seperti biasa samapai di depan sekolah aku berpisah dengan (Teto dan Miku) temanku…dan akan berjalan bersama dengan Len…

* * *

Normal POV

Len dan Rin kini sedang menyususri jalan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka…tapi entah kenapa suasana yang ada di sekitar mereka hanyalah hening dan tidak adanya sedikit pun percakapan satu sama lain…

"Ayolah…ada apa dengan suasana ini? Ini benar-benar membuatku gila" gumam Rin di dalam hatinya

"Ano….Len…" ucap Rin yang berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Nani?" jawab Len yang entah kenapa terasa dingin

"Apakah kamu marah karena aku pergoki kamu sedang memata-matain aku?" selidik Rin dengan hati-hati

"Tidak juga…." Ucap Len datar

"Habis itu kenapa?" tanya Rin kembali

"Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara-" ucap Len yang terhenti…seketika pandangan Len mulai menggelap tubuhnya pun mulai terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri…Rin pun segera mendekatinya dan mencoba membangunkannya dan hasilnya nol…dengan cepat Rin menghubungi Luka setelah itu membawa Len kembali ke rumahnya

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu…

Kini hari mulai berganti hari dan Len pun belum tersadar dari keadaan pingsannya…Rin yang cemas segera menjenguknya sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya…

"Nee? Luka-san? Gimana keadaan Len?" tanya Rin yang terlihat begitu cemas

"Sudah baikan…jadi kamu nggak perlu khawatir" ucap Luka sambil menenangkan Rin

"Syukurlah…tapi apa Len sudah sadar?" tanya Rin kembali

"Sepertinya belum…lebih baik kamu berangkat saja ke sekolah…oh iya? Jangan lupa ijinkan Len hari ini tidak masuk ya…" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum

"Lalu Luka-san?" tanya Rin yang berjalan keluar pintu rumah Luka

"Nanti siang aku akan ke sekolah setelah benar-benar memastikan bahwa keadaan Len sudah agak baikan sedikit" ucap Luka

"Baiklah…nanti siang aku akan kesini lagi sambil menjenguknya…" ucap Rin sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Luka sedangkan Luka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semangat Rin yang begitu besar itu…Luka pun segera menatap kelangit yang tiba-tiba berubah mnjadi sangat gelap

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk" gumam Luka pelan

* * *

Rin POV

Kini aku sedang berlari dengan penuh semangat ke sekolah…entah kenapa aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu siang nanti dan rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu lagi dengan Len dan merawatnya lagi…setibanya aku di depan gerbang sekolah banyak sekali anak-anak yang berkumpul di depan bahkan Miku dan juga Teto…meskipun aku tahu ini adalah festival…tapi kenapa tidak ada yang bersiap…dengan segera aku berlari ke arah Miku dan Teto yang sudah menyadari kedatanganku…

"Ohayo Miku…Teto…." Ucapku dengan memberikan senyumku yang biasa

"Ohayo…" jawab mereka kompak

"Eh? Len?" tanya Miku

"Dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini karena demam" ucapku

"Oh…nee…nee…Rin kamu tahu nggak hari ini itu…hari yang special banget sih…" ucap Miku yang terlihat semangat

"Hari special?" ucapku sambil melihat ke arah Teto sedangkan Teto hanya menunjuk Miku kembali

"Iya…habisnya keluarga Kagamine yang begitu kaya dan terkenal itu akan datang ke sekolah kita…dan katanya lagi anaknya Rinto…Kagamine Rinto akan bersekolah disini lho?" ucap Miku yang terlihat begitu semangat

"Ah? memangnya siapa sih keluarga Kagamine itu?" ucapku datar

Miku dan Teto pun segera menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan terkejut

"Rin…bagaimana bisa kamu tidak kenal keluarga Kagamine?" tanya Teto yang akhirnya mulai angkat bicara

"Iya nih…padahal mereka khan sangat terkenal banget sih…" ucap Miku

"Tapi? Tetap saja aku tidak kenal mereka…" ucapku santai

"Makanya kamu itu kalau sedang membahas keluarga bangsawan di kelas kita jangan main asal kabur aja…" ucap Teto…sedangkan aku hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"Eh? mereka sudah datang…" ucap Miku

* * *

Normal POV

Mobil kebangsaan milik keluarga Kagamine akhirnya tiba di sekolah yang di sekolahi oleh Rin dan Len tersebut atau Voca Gakuen….semua murid-murid pun segera berbaris dengan rapi…suara histeris dari para siswi wanita dan suara kagum dan iri dari para siswa pria memenuhi sekolah ketika mengetahui mobil yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Kagamine itu sudah tiba…

"Nee? Rinto-sama yakin…" tanya pelayan setianya tersebut yang juga akan jadi salah satu murid disana Gumi

"Iya…kamu nggak usah khawatir Gumi…dari pada kita harus bersedih terus dengan kematian Len…lebih baik kalau kita bersekolah seperti biasanya…" jawab sang pangeran tunggal (setelah kematian Len) Rinto

"Baiklah…saya akan menurut dengan perintah Rinto-sama" ucap Gumi

Gumi dan Rinto pun keluar bersamaan dengan pintu yang berbeda…ketika semua gadis sudah melihat Rinto keluar dari mobilnya…gerombolan tersebut pun semakin heboh makanya pengawalnya berusaha menenangkannya…di sepanjang perjalanan Rinto di dalam pintu gerbang sekolah yang hendak masuk ke dalam pintu utama sekolah tersebut…tak henti-hentinya dia melambaikan tangan dan membagikan senyumannya ke para fansnya tersebut…sedangkan Gumi hanya mengikutinya dengan kaku di belakangnya…

Rin yang merasa tidak suka dengan Rinto hanya acuh dan tidak menghiraukannya dan ingin masuk ke sekolah melalui pintu samping…Rinto yang menyadarinya pun segera memanggil Rind an berjalan mendekatinya…

"Nee? Gadis manis yang ada disana?" ucap Rinto sambil berjalan mendekati Rin dengan melewati para fansnya….Rin yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh

"Nani?" jawab Rin dengan nada ketus dan wajah kesalnya tersebut

"Wah…rupanya manis juga wajahmu ketika marah seperti itu ya…" ucap Rinto

"Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Rin dengan ketus lagi

"Ano…" ucap Rinto yang terhenti karena tidak mengetahui nama Rin

"Rin" jawab Rin datar

"Rin-san….bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku…bukan calon istriku" ucap Rinto sambil menggenggam tang Rin sambil berlutut dihadapannya

Rin yang terlihat terkejut pun segera bingung harus menjawabnya dengan jawaban apa…

"Will you marry me?" ucap Rinto sambil membuka kotak yang berisikan kalung berlian yang berbentuk liontin hati

"Ano…" Rin pun segera gugup harus menjawab apa tapi di dalam hatinya dia ingin menolaknya

"Itu aku akan menganggapnya sebegai iya…" ucap Rinto sambil memakaikan kalung tersebut ke leher Rin disambung suara sorakan karena senang dan tatapan cemburu karena Rin yang mendapatkan Rinto…dengan segera Rinto pun menggandeng tangan Rin dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sekolah…Rin yang ditarik pun hanya menurut saja dengan paksaan Rinto tersebut…Gumi yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya tersebut

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana aneh bukan? Ya sudah bagi yang masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya dan yang masih juga penasaran kira-kira Len akan mendapatkan Rin atau Len hanya bisa melihat Rin direbut oleh Rinto kakak kandungnya sendiri….**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya…tolong jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca dan menanti chapter berikutnya….plus Bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya…semuanya…**

**RnR please….**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dear Love**

**Diclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukanlah milik saia dan disini saia hanya numpang pinjam nama….tapi tenang saja cerita ini murni 1000-?- %-?- milik saia**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, dan mungkin akan ada humornya**

**Warning:**

**Pasti kalian akan siap dengan kantung muntah kalian untuk saat ini….**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah langsung aja back to the story…**

**.**

**Happy Reading X3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 4: My Love Is You

Len POV

Kini aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan mulai melihat sekeliling tempatku berada…

"Kamarku…" gumamku pelan..dengan perlahan pun aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku entah kenapa rasanya lemas sekali dan kepalaku terasa sakit luar biasa dengan segera aku pun pergi menuruni tangga dan melihat Luka-san masih ada disana…

"Luka-san…" ucapku pelan dan sepertinya Luka-san pun sudah menyadari dengan hawa keberadaanku

"Len? Kamu sudah bangun? Gimana masih lemas?" tanya Luka sambil menuntunku ke sofa

Aku pun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya…."Syukurlah…kemarin Rin yang membawamu kesini dan menemani kamu seharian penuh…" ucap Luka-san dengan wajah yang terkejut aku membalas ucapan Luka-san

"Kamu kenapa? Koq kelihatan kaget banget?" selidik Luka-san

"Ah…tidak apa-apa koq" ucapku "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Luka-san ada disini? Memangnya Luka-san tidak mengajar?" tambahku

"Tadinya sih ingin….tapi tiba-tiba aku jadi malas berangkatnya…makanya aku ijin seharian ini untuk merawatmu…" ucap Luka-san

"Arigatou….Gomen…aku sudah menyusahkan Luka-san sebanyak ini…" ucapku yang merasa tidak enak dengan Luka-san

"Sudahlah…kamu tenang saja…lagi pula tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan oleh dirimu…" ucap Luka-san sambil menepuk pelan pundakku dan tersenyum ke arahku…entah kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali selalu tinggal disini dan tidak ingin kembali ke masa laluku bahkan mengingat tentang ingatanku sedikitpun aku tidak mau…

"Oh iya? Malam ini kamu mau makan apa Len?" tanya Luka-san kepadaku

"Terserah Luka-san saja…" ucapku

"Baiklah kalau begitu…sebentar lagi Rin akan mampir ke rumah untuk menjengukmu dan memastikan keadaanmu…" ucap Luka-san sambil mengambil jaketnya dan hendak pergi keluar

"Lalu Luka-san…" tanyaku padanya sambil mengantarkan keluar pintu yang entah kenapa anginnya terasa sangat dingin sekali

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam kita makan bersama…dan lebih baik kamu kembali istirahat saja Len ke kamarmu…" ucap Luka-san sambil melangkah pergi aku pun segera menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya

"Apa benar semalam Rin yang selalu ada di sampingku?" gumamku pelan sambil tertunduk di depan pintu

* * *

Rin POV

Entah sejak kapan dan kenapa ketenangan hidupku yang dulu terasa sangat damai dan menetramkan itu menjadi sebuah kelompok yang mengintimidasiku, menjauhiku bahkan seperti ada bodyguard yang selalu mengikutiku…

"Kalian ini mau sampai kapan sih mengikutiku…?" tegasku kearah bodyguard dibelakangku yang ternyata Mikuo-senpai dan Kaito-senpai…

"Gomen…tapi itu sudah perintah dari Rinto-sama untuk kami menjagamu…" ucap Kaito-senpai

"Tapi sejak kapan Kaito-senpai dan Mikuo-senpai menjadi bodyguard orang aneh itu sih…"  
ucapku dengan nada kesal

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak kami berumur 7 tahun tapi karena suatu alasan kami berhenti menjadi bodyguardnya…" terang Miuko-senpai

"Kalian khan sudah berhenti…kenapa masih mau saja sih jadi pesuruhnya?" teriakku

"Itu karena kami tidak ingin Rinto-sama bernasib sama seperti adiknya…" ucap Kaito-senpai dengan tatapan sendunya

"Adik?" tanyaku yang terlihat bingung dengan perkataan orang yang dulu kuanggap bodoh itu

"Iya adik…Rinto-sama sebenarnya memiliki seorang adik yang tepat 1 tahun lebih muda dari Rinto-sama…tapi ketika adik Rinto-sama lahir kami berhenti menjadi bodyguard …dan akhirnya adik Rinto-sama diculik dan dibunuh dengan kejinya…karena kami merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa melindunginya…karena itu kami tidak ingin itu terjadi terhadap Rinto-sama lagi" terang Mikuo-senpai panjang lebar dengan tatapan sendunya tersebut

"Baka….kalau itu yang kalian takutkan….kenapa kalian masih ada disini untuk menjagaku? Bukannya tuan mudakalian yang payah itu…." Tegasku kea rah mereka

"Tapi itu khan-" ucap mereka yang terhenti ketika aku memukul pelan kepala mereka

"Katakan kepada tuan muda kalian yang aneh itu…aku nggak butuh perlindungannya bahkan perhatiannya….oh iya? Katakana juga kalau aku tidak mau jadi pacarnya sama sekali" ucapku sambil berlari menjauh

"Kenapa?kenapa? semua orang selalu terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena sesuatu hal yang nggak masuk akal bahkan yang sama sekali bukan kesalahan mereka? Aku benci…benci dengan orang-orang yang merasa dirinya selalu bersalah dan memiliki tanggung jawab yang sok besar itu…kalau tidak bisa tolak saja….kenapa harus diterima hanya karena sesuatu alasan yang tidak bermutu sama sekali" gumamku dengan kesal pada sebuah pohon…entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mataku pun mengalir perlahan dan aku pun mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya…

* * *

Normal POV

Di dalam sebuah taman bermain yang cukup luas disana Rin sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya karena suatu alasan….di dalam tangisannya dia terus memanggil ayahnya yang ternyata meningggal karena juga menjadi bodyguard seperti Kaito dan Mikuo…yang hanya karena melindungi nyawa tuannya yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nyawa ayahnya tersebut…ketika Rin sedang sibuk menangis tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memberikan jaket ke pundak Rind an memayunginya yang ternyata hujan sudah mulai turun dengan derasnya…Rin yang penasaran pun melihat kea rah orang yang rela hujan-hujanan tersebut…

"Len?" ucap Rin yang terlihat terkejut ternyata Len yang memberikan jaketnya dan payungnya hingga rela dirinya terguyur dengan air hujan yang sebenarnya dia sendiri sedang dalam keadaan sakit demam…

"N-Ngapain kamu disini?" ucap Rin yang matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca tersebut dan masih ada air mata yang masih menetes kepipinya tersebut…Len yang melihatnya pun segera menghapus air mata Rin dengan tangan Len sendiri

"Aku tidak tau dengan masalah apa yang sedang kamuy hadapi disini hingga menangis seperti tadi dan sampai tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitarmu…..tapi aku tidak senang melihatmu yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum itu tiba-tiba bersedih….karena aku lebih menyukai Rin yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum meskipun masalahnya begitu banyak…meskipun aku ini hanya dianggap temannya saja atau hanya tempatnya bersedih…tapi aku akan membiarkan dia menangis sesukanya dihadapanku…karna tidak akan sekali pun aku membiarkan air mata tersebut akan terjatuh…karena itulah aku akan selalu menyukai Rin apapun yang terjadi…." ucap Len yang memberikan tatapan tajamnya itu ke arah Rin

"L-Len….LEN…." teriak Rin yang masih terlihat sedih sambil memeluk tubuh Len erat Len yang terkejut hampir melepaskan payung yang sedang dipegangnya tersebut

"Rin…" ucap Len yang melihat Rin sedang memeluknya erat dengan wajah yang terbenam di dada bidang Len itu

"HUWAAAA…." Isak Rin yang masih tetap menangis tersebut

Len yang merasa sedih pun mengelus rambut Rin pelan…

Setelah beberapa menit Rin menangis…

Rin yang mulai merasa tenang pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Len…Len pun segera memayungi tubuh Rin agar dia tidak kebasahan meskipun tubuh kecil Rin juga sudah kebasahan karena terkena tetesan air hujan dan juga memeluk tubuh Len yang sama-sama sedang kebasahan tersebut

"Arigatou Len….sudah mau jadi tempatku bersandar ketika aku sedih…" ucap Rin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya tersebut

"Iya…lebih baik kita cepat kembali sebelum kita dimarahi Luka-san dan sebelum kamu juga sakit…nantinya" ucap Len…Rin pun segera mengangguk dengan mantab dan tersenyum ke arah Len

Ketika di dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba hujannya pun berhenti dan mulai menampakkan cahayanya secara perlahan…Rin yang senang segera berlari keluar dengan riangnya dari payung yang menutupinya dari hujan…Len pun segera menutup payungnya dan menatap kea rah Rin….Rin yang terkena cahaya matahari itu pun terlihat silau di mata Len…

"Nee Len…?" ucap Rin sambil membalikkan badannya kea rah Len dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya "Aku….aku juga selalu menyukaimu yang selalu apa adanya…meskipun aku tidak mengtahui siapa kamu sebenarnya? Tapi aku…aku….aku akan selalu menyukaimu Len…" tambah Rin sambil memasang senyum termanisnya tersebut dengan sehilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut _honey blonde _indahnya tersebut…Len yang terkejut pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum..

Setibanya di rumah Len dan Rin pun segera mengeringkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaian mereka dalam ruangan yang terpisah…tidak lama pun Luka pun masuk ke dalam rumah…..disana Rin dan Len sudah menyambut Luka dengan terlihat seperti ada sebuah kejadian yang mengejutkan baru saja terjadi diantara mereka berdua….

"Eh? ada apa dengan wajah kalian itu?" tanya Luka yang terlihat bingung

"Tidak ada apa-apa koq…iya khan Len?" ucap Rin sambil menatap ke arah Len dan tersenyum

"Iya…." Ucap Len santai

"Benarkah? Ya sudah…oh iya? Rin tolong bantu Luka-san menyiapkan makan malam hari ini….dan kamu Len…tolong bantu bawa barang-barang Rin kekamar tamu yang sudah aku siapkan…" ucap Luka

"Barang-barang?" ucap Len dengan wajah bingungnya itu

"Iya….karena mulai hari ini Rin akan tinggal di rumah kita…" ucap Luka

"Aku mohon bantuannya…Len" ucap Rin sambil membungkukan badannya sebentar lalu tersenyum kembali ke arah Len

"Semoga kau bisa betah disini ya…" ucap Len

"Mmmm…" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Len

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana endingnya gaje dan lebih singkat khan….**

**Maafkan saia karna bisa update sekarang karna di akibatkan begitu banyaknya masalah….**

**.**

**Oh iya, terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih setia membacanya dan mengomentarinya…semoga kalian tidak bosan….karna review kalian adalah penyemangat hidupku…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR pleaseeeeee…..XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dear Love**

**Diclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukanlah milik saia dan disini saia hanya numpang pinjam nama….tapi tenang saja cerita ini murni 1000-?- %-?- milik saia**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, dan mungkin akan ada humornya**

**Warning:**

**Pasti kalian akan siap dengan kantung muntah kalian untuk saat ini….**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah langsung aja back to the story…**

**.**

**Happy Reading X3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Conflict

Rin POV

Seberkas cahaya pun mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela di dalam kamarku yang sekarang….dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku….di ujung pintu kamarku sudah terdapat suara Len yang serumah denganku yang hendak memebangunkanku karna disuruh Luka-san pemilik sebenarnya rumah ini….sebelum Len membangunkanku, dengan segera aku melompat dari kasurku segera menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada di kamarku itu…bisa terdengar kalau kini Len sedang merapikan kamarku yang aku tinggalkan dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakkan….

"Hah…." Desah Len panjang

"Memang benar-benar mirip dengan Luka-san…" keluh Len sambil merapikkan kamarku dengan sangat baik

Setelah ku dengar Len keluar dari kamarku….aku pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menyiapkan keperluan sekolahku bahkan seragam yang langsung aku kenakan itu…tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Len begitu ahli dalam merapikkan suatu tempat…bahkan dia telah menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolahku, seragam, bahkan sepatu yang akan ku kenakkan nanti…setelah seleai aku pun segera turun ke meja makan…disana Luka-san sudah menungguku dengan senyuman yang begitu menyambutku tersebut…

"Ohayo Rin….bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya Luka-san

"Iya…arigatou…karna boleh mengijinkan aku tinggal disini" ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku

"Tidak apa koq…lagi pula kamu sudah lama aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri khan…" ucap Luka-san

"Iya…eh? ngomong-ngomong Len kemana?" tanyaku kara dari tadi aku tidak melihat Len dimanapun

"Tadi Len menyiapkan sarapan sebentar….setelah itu dia berangkat begitu saja…" ucap Luka-san santai sambil meminum teh buatan Len

"Kalau begitu aku juga-" ucapku yang terhenti dengan tangan Luka-san yang menggenggam salah satu tanganku dengan erat

"Makanlah dulu sarapanmu….sebelum makanannya….aku habiskan…." Ucap Luka-san sambil mulai mengambil roti selai tuna yang banyak

Aku pun segera duduk di kursiku dan disana terdapat roti selai jeruk dan parfait jeruk, karna itu adalah makanan kesukaanku aku pun segera memakannya dengan segera hingga tidak tersisa satu pun dan segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Luka-san….setibanya di sekolah…sudah banyak orang-orang aneh berjubah hitam dengan tatapan tajam mengantri sepanjang jalan memasuki ke dalam sekolah dengan terus membungkukan badannya dan sepertinya mereka sedang menyambutku…

"Wah Rin…sekarang kamu sudah sangat terkenal ya?" ucap Luka-san yang terlihat terpukau karna disambut seperti itu

"Siapa yang senang?" bentakku "Aku benar-benar membenci caranya memperlakukanku…" tambahku dan terlihat kalau disana ada Rinto yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan tersenyum padaku…dengan langkah yang angkuh aku pun masuk dan melewatinya…tapi tangan Rinto pun memegangku erat hingga membuatku jatuh dipelukannya hingga jatuh bersama dan Rinto…

* * *

Normal POV…

Banyak sekali siswi sekolah sedang beramai-ramai berkumpul di depan pintu masuk sekolah…bukan hanya siswi…tapi seluaruh murid sekolah itu berkumpul untuk melihat sebuah kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan…Len dan Ted yang baru saja selesai dari kegiatan rapatnya dan hendak kembali ke kelas terkejut dengan gerombolan yang aneh sedang berkumpul di sana…

"Eh? ini ada apa sih?" tanya Len yang penasaran

"Entahlah…tapi katanya sih ada murid baru yang ciuman di depan pintu sekolah dengan salah satu siswi di sekolah kita…" ucap Ted

"Siswi?" ucap Len yang terlihat bingung dan begitu terkejut melihat bahwa siswi itu adalah Rin dan murid baru tersebut seperti pernah dia kenal…disana dia melihat sangat jelas bahwa Rin berciuman dengan orang itu…Len yang mulai merasakkan sakit di dadanya itu pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu segera tanpa sepengetahuan Ted…

Rin yang tau bahwa Rinto menciumnya tersebut segera mendorong tubuh Rinto jauh dan langsung menampar wajah Rinto dengan sangat keras…semua fansgirl Rinto pun segera memasang wajah kesalnya ke arah Rin…Rin yang kesal pun segera berlari meninggalkan Rinto disana termenung dengan air mata yang terus mengalir Rin pun segera bersembunyi di ruang music yang sudah sanat tua bahkan di lupakkan dan disana terdapat piano tua dan ada seorang yang Rin kenal sedang memainkannya dengan sangat merdu..

"Len…" panggil Rin yang membuat permainan bagus Len terhenti

"Ada apa Rin? Eh? kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Len yang terkejut melihat Rin menangis

"Ah? nggak koq…aku nggak menangis" ucap Rin sambil mengusap air matanya yang sama sekali tidak mau berhenti itu

Len pun segera berjalan mendekati Rin, dengan spontan Rin pun segera berlari dengan cepat dan segera memeluk Len dan menangis sejadi-jadinya…Len pun segera membalas pelukan Rin meskipun hatinya terasa sakit ketika memeluk Rin seperti itu…setelah lama menangis Rin pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Len dan segera tersenyum ke arah Len…

"Arigatou Len…maaf aku menyusahkanmu lagi…padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi…maaf ya Len…" ucap Rin dengan tersenyum palsu seperti itu

Len yang terlihat kesal pun segera memojokkan Rink e dinding dengan tangannya itu…Rin yang terlihat terkejut mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuh Len yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijauhkan…perlahan-lahan wajah Len pun segera mendekat hingga Rin bisa merasakkan nafas Len dengan jelas…karena ketakutan Rin pun segera menutup matanya..

* * *

Rin POV

Kini aku bisa merasakkan nafas Len dengan sangat jelas bahkan semakin lama wajahnya semakin mendekat…karna takut aku pun segera menutup mataku….dan tidak lama aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh…aku pun segera membuka mataku secara perlahan….di depanku kini sudah terdapat Rinto yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan disana ada Len yang terjatuh dengan terdapat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya…aku yang terkejut pun segera menutup mulutku…

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Rin lagi…apa kau mengerti orang aneh…" ucap Rinto pada Len

"Kau masih beruntung kalau kau hanya patah rusuk saja setelah aku pukul seperti itu…karna biasanya seseorang bisa saja meninggal karna pukulanku (wow hebatnya)…" ucap Rinto

Len pun segera terbangun dengan perlahan dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu dengan membungkukan badannya 90 derajat

"Maafkan saya…saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" ucap Len setelah memberi hormat dia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan Rinto dan Rin di ruangan tersebut…aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi akhirnya secara perlahan aku terjatuh ke lantai..Rinto pun segera memelukku dengan sangat erat…

"Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun melakukan sesuatu sepeti tadi bahkan berniat melukaimu…aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan itu siapapun orangnya.." bisik Rinto di telingaku…entah kenapa aku merasa senang Rinto ada disini tapi aku merasa khawatir, takut, kesal dengan Len…meskipun begitu rasanya aku ingin segera menemui Len dimana pun itu…

"Nee? Rin? Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan? Khan sekalian liburan" ucap Rinto sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuatku nyaman itu

"B-Boleh saja….t-tapi aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kamu lakukan tadi ya…" ucapku ketus pada Rinto sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dari hadapan Rinto yang entah kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini hampir sama dengan yang aku rasakan terhadap Len…mungkin lebih

"Baiklah….besok aku jemput kamu di rumahmu…bagaimana?" ucap Rinto sambil membantuku berdiri

"Jangan di rumahku….bagaimana kalau kita bertemu saja di….taman dekat sekolah" ucapku setelah membersihkan seragamku dari debu yang menempel

"Baiklah…" ucap Rinto sambil memelukku erat….

"A-Apa…A-Apaan sih kamu…" teriakku yang masih dipeluk erat Rinto sambil _blushing_

* * *

Normal POV

Ketika Rinto sedang sibuk memeluk Rin…sedangkan Rin sedang sibuk marah-marah karna tingkah Rinto…dari jauh….tepatnya dari balik pintu ruang music itu Len sedang memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak…bukan hanya karena luka akibat hantaman keras Rinto…tapi dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar…dengan segera Len kembali ke kelasnya sambil memperbaiki penampilannya…tidak lama Rin pun juga mulai masuk ke dalam kelasnya dimana masih banyak yang bergosip tentang kejadian di depan pintu sekolah…Rin pun segera duduk disebelah Len yang sama sekali tidak menengok ke arahnya…disana Miku dan Teto pun segera mendekati Rin seperti biasa…

"Ohayo Rin…" ucap Miku dan Teto kompak

"Ohayo….Miku…Teto…eh? ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah mengerjakkan tugas yang semalam?" tanya Rin

"Tugas yang semalam? Oh…tugasnya Meiko-sensei ya?" tanya Miku

Rin pun segera mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Tentu saja sudah…aku mah ogah kalau sampai dihukum ama Meiko-sensei….mana hukumannya berat-berat…disuruh bersihkan 1 sekolahan khan?" sambung Teto

"Betul banget itu…mana mungkin sekolah sebesar ini dibersihkan ama 1 orang lagi….khan nggak mungkin banget khan…" ucap Miku

"Iya…juga ya…" ucap Rin…tidak lama Meiko pun memasukki ruang kelas dan dengan wajah kesalnya dan mabuk itu dia mulai marah-marah di kelas Rin tesebut

"Baiklah….siapa yang belum mengerjakkan tugas…" teriak Meiko dengan nada mabuknya itu

Semua murid pun mengumpulkannya…sedangkan Rin sedang sibuk mencari tugasnya…yang sudah dia buat kemarin dan sudah dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya…hingga akhirnya Rin menemukkan tugasnya dan segera mengumpulkannya sedangkan Len disana hanya duduk dan belum mengumpulkan tugasnya sama sekali…Meiko yang mengetahuinya pun segera mendekati Len…

"Len…mana tugasmu yang kemarin?" bentak Meiko-sensei

"Aku belum mengerjakannya…maafkan saya bu…" ucap Len membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat

"Kalau begitu setelah pulang kamu harus menemui saya dan juga selama 1 bulan kamu tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran saya mengerti…" bentak Meiko-sensei

Dengan segera Len mengambil tasnya dan berdiri ke koridor hingga pelajaran Meiko-sensei selesai….Rin yang melihat tingkah Len terlihat sangat aneh…setelah bel pulang berbunyi…dan semua murid telah pergi…kini Len sedang membersihkan ruangan lorong….Rin yang masih berada di supermarket bersama Teto, Miku, dan Luka-san sedang sibuk berbelanja…

"Kasihan Len….sebenarnya kemarin harusnya dia membuat tugasnya sendiri bukannya membuatkan tugasmu…dan kemarin dia juga ingin membuatnya di sekolah…eh? malah ada masalah di dalam sekolah…" celoteh Luka-san pada Rin

"Tugasku?" ucap Rin yang terlihat bingung yang akhirnya mengerti kalau dia memang belum mengerjakan tugasnya Meiko-sensei satu soal pun…

"J-Jadi yang mengerjakan tugasku itu Len?" ucap Rin terkejut

"Eh? tidak juga sih…" ucap Luka-san "Eh iya? Mulai besok khan kita sudah mulai liburan musim panas bagaimana kalau kita menginap di villa Luka-san….nanti kamu bisa ajak teman-temanmu sama pacarmu yang tadi pagi itu….sedangkan Luka-san akan mengajak Len dan beberapa teman Luka-san…bagaimana?" tanya Luka pada Rin

"Boleh saja…kapan Luka-san?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan ke arah kasir sambil diikuti oleh Luka, Miku dan Teto

"3 hari lagi ya…" ucap Luka

"Baiklah aku setuju…" ucap Rin yang lalu menceritakkannya pada Miku dan Teto yang akhirnya mereka setuju…

Waktu pun cepat berlalu kini waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat dan sedangkan keadaan diluar sedang badai besar ditambah hujan yang semakin lama…semakin deras…disana sedang menunggu dengan cemas Rind an Luka…tapi kecemasan itu terlihat lebih jelas di mata Rin…sedangkan Luka sedang bersantai sambil minum teh hangat di sofanya yang biasa dia gunakan….dengan segera Luka menyuruh Rin untuk beristirahat dulu….

"Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu…khan katanya kamu besok mau ada acara sama teman-temanmu…sudah sana…kalau masalah Len biar Luka-san saja yang menunggunya…" ucap Luka

"Tapi-" ucap Rin yang terhenti karna Luka mendorongnya dari belakang dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Rin

"Oyasumi…" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai menutup pintu kamar Rin…Rin pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit….

"Len…"

* * *

Luka POV

Setelah yakin Rin telah tertidur aku pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku yang terhenti akibat kejadian tadi dan belum sempat aku melanjutkan pintu rumah telah di ketuk oleh seseorang setelah membukakan pintu dengan segera orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku segera mengunci pintu rumah…bisa kulihat kalau orang itu sudah basah kuyup dari atas ke bawah…

"Len? Kamu kemana saja? Masa jam segini baru pulang?" ucapku dengan kesal terhadap pria yang aku sebut namanya Len itu

"Gomen…Luka-san…habisnya aku baru selesai membersihkan satu sekolah dan baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit…" ucap Len yang segera masuk ke dalam rumah

"Rumah sakit? Ngapain kamu ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku dengan khawatir

"Disana aku hanya menolong nenek yang jatuh dijalanan….karna kulihat neneknya terluka…makanya aku bawa ke rumah sakit…" ucap Len yang segera ke kamarnya dan mulai menutup pintu kamarnya

Aku yang menatap pintu kamar Len mulai tertutup hanya tersenyum mengerti….

"Dasar…mencoba untuk membohongiku lagi…" ucapku yang kembali ke kamarku untuk beristirahat

Esoknya…

* * *

Normal POV

Rin dengan segera turun dari kamarnya menuju ke meja makan disana hanya ada Luka saja dan tidak ada Len dimanapun…seperti biasa Luka menyambut Rin dengan senyuman di wajahnya…

"Eh? mana Len?" tanya Rin

"Belum bangun….sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan karna kejadian kemarin…" ucap Luka

"Oh…eh? aku harus segera berangkat…bye…bye Luka-san" ucap Rin yang langsung meneguk habis jus jeruknya dan segera berlari keluar rumah dan tidak tau hendak kemana belum lama Rin pergi Len baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera sarapan….

"Len? Kamu mau ikut nggak acara keluarga bersama…?" tanya Luka

"Boleh saja…" ucap Len sambil memakan sarapannya

"Ya sudah…Luka-san pergi dulu ya sebentar…" ucap Luka yang dibalas anggukan oleh Len

* * *

Rin POV

Setelah aku bertemu dengan Rinto….kami pun segera pergi ke segala tempat dan bersenang-senang bersama….hingga langit sore pun muncul…di dalam perjalanan aku memberitahukannya tentang acara lliburan tersebut

"Baiklah aku akan ikut….nee? Rin…sebenarnya kejadian yang waktu aku melamarmu awalnya aku bohong….yang akhirnya aku tau…k-kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu Rin…" ucap Rinto dengan malu-malu dan aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dan dia pun segera memelukku dengan erat

"_sebenarnya aku lebih senang menganggap Rinto adalah kakakku…tapi aku tidak ingin melukainya karna yang aku sukai adalah Len tapi kenapa aku juga menyukai Rinto…sebenarnya siapa yang aku sukai? Rinto atau Len?"_pikirku

Setibanya di rumah…disana kosong dan hany ada Len…aku pun segera duduk di sebelah Len sambil mencoba mencairkan suasana…

"Nee? Len? Apa kamu ikut acara yang Luka-san kasih tau ke kamu?" tanyaku pada Len yang entah kenapa aku merasa grogi terhadapnya

"Ikut…" jawab Len dengan nada dinginnya dengan tetap menatap kea rah televise

"Oh…ya sudah kalau begitu aku-" ucapku yang terhenti ketika Len memegang tanganku erat sambil mulai menarikku kepelukan Len dan aku bisa merasakkan nafas yang berat dari Len

"Maaf…soal kejadian kemarin aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu….t-tapi…s-sebenarnya….a-aku sudah lama menyukaimu Rin" bisik Len yang terdengar grogi di telingaku yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut sekali

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana endingnya? Pasti makin penasaran khan…tetap baca terus kelanjutannya ya…**

**Bagi yang udah mau mereview setiap cerita saia….terus baca dan mereview cerita saia…karna review kalian semua adalah semangat dan nafas bagi saia….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akir kata…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Pleassseeeeee…..X3**


End file.
